


Mission Alpha

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Auction, BDSM, Getting Together, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission comes up that requires not only Eggsy, but Merlin and Harry in order for justice to be had, it is no surprise that it is anything other than clear cut.</p><p>Eggsy agrees to go undercover as a submissive in a club that likes to auction people off from time to time and finds himself in a situation that he never thought he'd be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> All editing was done by me and I don't have a brit picker, my apologies. 
> 
> The premise of this fic was the first prompt in the A-Z Kink List and I may have gone a bit overboard. But these things happen when you are attempting to get back in the writing groove.

Eggsy looked up from the mission details currently spread in front of him on the table, unsure if he wanted to make eye contact with Harry and Merlin or not.

 

"Galahad?" Merlin asked, something that might have been concern tickled his voice but Eggsy was too far gone in his own head to pay any attention.

 

"You wan' me to go sell my body?" Eggsy said, his voice almost cracked under the strain of his feelings on the situation. The concept wasn't completely foreign to Eggsy, but in this particular setting, it was a bit stranger than what he had ever encountered on Smith Street. According to the mission brief, Eggsy was going to go undercover in the BDSM scene and offer himself up as a sub for auction in a few weeks, which would allow him to invite a few people he would hope would bid on him, which in turn would let Harry and Merlin, posing as a couple seeking a third that was a sub to play along with Harry who was already the committed sub, to enter the auction grounds and attempt to gather enough proof of the human trafficking that the club was participating in so that MI-5 could break it up and arrest the responsible parties.

 

"To us, lad. It's not as if we are asking you to get up there and be bought by a stranger." Merlin tried to reassure him, but it didn't really help. The problem with missions like this was there were no absolutes. Sure the plan was that Merlin would throw around money until he won, but there was always a chance that someone would bid last minute and swoop in and take Eggsy.

 

"So, the plan is to dress me up, or down I guess, and then buy me after I get you an invitation to this auction?" Eggsy double checked.

 

"That would be about the size of it," Harry responded, his head cocked to the side.

 

"Right then, I guess let's get me ready."

 

* * *

 

The process of infiltrating the club wasn't nearly as hard as any of the men had expected it to be. Quite simply, Eggsy dressed like a whore and walked in, declared he was an unbound sub and filled out some registration papers. Bam! Membership acquired like a god damn boss.

 

Being selected to be sold off in the auction was about as hard as saying 'Please, pretty pretty please', with a convincing lip wobble.

 

All in all, Eggsy was feeling like this was going to be the easiest mission of his entire career. Which meant he missed something in the fine print.

 

This time, that was literally something missed in the fine print.

 

He was laying on the bed in the flat that he was staying at for the duration of the mission when his glasses pinged, letting him know that Merlin was patching himself in.

 

"We have a problem, lad," Merlin said in way of greeting.

 

"Wot do you mean we have a problem, bruv? I'm in the auction, you and Harry are on the invite lists under your aliases, and you should have gotten a formal invite by now. Did you not get the invite, I can bug some people?" Eggsy responded, rolling over to lay on his stomach to be able to easier look at Merlin and play around with the phone he was entertaining himself with.

 

"We got the invitation, but lad that is where the problem is. There is some fine print on this, of which I'm assuming they didn't tell you about or you overlooked." Merlin explained before taking a deep breath and letting it out with all the emotions that one would have as they walked to a firing line. "It would appear that as a condition of us purchasing you, we will be forced to perform a showing. In front of any who may wish to see in the club."

 

"Wot?!" Eggsy asked, moving to sit up on the bed now. This felt like a conversation you were supposed to have while sitting up, not laying down and fucking around with some app.

 

"Precisely," Merlin responded, and Eggsy could practically see the bald man trying to rub the tension out of his forehead above the glasses.

 

"Wot kinda show we talk about here, bruv? You and Harry going to spank me a bit and call me a dirty whore?" Eggsy asked.

 

"There is a line that explicitly asks for a full scene, so we would have to discuss it at some length, but at the bare minimum this means your going to have to perform something that constitutes sex with either myself or Harry," Merlin said, and even Eggsy could hear the regret in the man's voice. Merlin hated sending any of the knights out for honeypots, and while Eggsy had only had two in his tenure, Merlin had stayed in his ear the whole time, talking about virtually anything other than what was going on so that Eggsy didn't have to think about his body being used, yet again.

 

"So…" Eggsy broke off, trying desperately to get himself under control. Because Merlin was looking at the situation as Eggsy's handler. Eggsy was looking at the situation as someone who actually enjoyed a bit of kinky sex and had looked at Merlin and Harry both more than once or twice in the fashion of 'damn, I'd tap that'.

 

"We can try to get two of the other knights to do it if that would make you feel better. Perhaps Roxy and someone?" Merlin suggested.

 

"No!" Eggsy said a little too aggressively before calming back down. "Nah bruv, that would be like shaggin' me sister. And really, I would be bonkers to pass up both of you, your both bloody fit, you are."

 

Then there was silence.

 

"Merlin?" Eggsy asked after the silence went on for a bit.

 

"Apologies, Galahad. I wasn't expecting that response." Merlin said, and it read just a bit too stiff for Eggsy's liking.

 

"Listen if you or Harry don't want to do this, then fine, get another knight to fill your spots. They'd have to be men, though, otherwise, there is going to be a problem validating the invite. Let me know yea?" Eggsy said, almost cutting the connection from Merlin.

 

"Eggsy?" Harry's voice came across questioningly. "Merlin just patched me in and said we all need to discuss a few things."

 

"Oi, I guess that is not a no then," Eggsy said.

 

"No, lad, not at all." Merlin husked out.

 

* * *

 

The night of the auction, Eggsy's stomach was twisting itself in impressive knots while he stood behind the curtain that separated the rest of the subs and the stage where the current one was being sold off.

 

Eggsy knew just about every detail of what was going to go down from the moment he stepped on that stage to the moment he went to sleep that night but it did nothing to calm his nerves. He was still going to walk out in front of a bunch of strangers in the skimpiest pair of shorts he had ever had the displeasure of putting on his body and try to make eye contact only with Merlin the whole time.

 

Eggsy had to hang out until almost the end when finally it was his turn to be paraded on stage, Eggsy left the last three submissives that were curled together sobbing, with a promise that it would be okay. Eggsy knew it was a lie, they would experience things that would take years of professional help to cope with before Merlin's evidence would help them. Suddenly he was being pushed out into the low lit room with a spot light blinding him temporarily while he searched the crowd for Merlin and Harry. The bidding started before he could even find Merlin in the crowded, but he was relieved to see that every time someone made a bid on him Merlin counter bid as quickly as possible.

 

When the man running the auction, an unattractive beast of a man with far too much body hair for Eggsy's liking and breath that could knock a sailor down even from the distance between the two of them, finally called for the end of the bidding, Merlin stalked forward, one hand on the nape of Harry's neck possessively, to claim his prize.

 

Eggsy watched as the money was exchanged and gasped when Merlin produced a beautiful collar that was a dark leather with Celtic knot work etched into it, standing out where it had been bleached lighter. Eggsy had known about the collaring process once he was bought, they had even discussed it, as it was how Eggsy was going to be marked Merlin's while the rest of the auction went on, before they were assigned a room to put on their performance, but he wasn't ready for a collar that was very much so a mark of Merlin. Glancing over Eggsy noticed that Harry wore a very similar collar to the one that was about to be put around his neck, only Harry's colors were inverted to Eggsy's.

 

"Just a collar, lad. I must mark you as mine." Merlin whispered as he leaned in and buckled the smooth, butter soft leather around Eggsy's throat and then ran a finger between the leather and Eggsy's skin, ensuring it was loose enough to not be punishing.

 

"Yes, Sir." Eggsy breathed out in response before following another one of the clubs owners further into the darkened club into what everyone nicknamed the show ally. The show ally was really just a long hallway with a bunch of picture windows and doors to rooms off to the sides that normally could have been rented out, but it seemed for the auction they were taking each purchased sub and putting them in a room to be collected later, after they gave the show required. As Eggsy walked behind the woman who was dressed in a slinky blue number, he peeked into the other rooms, seeing some rooms held two or three subs. When he was led to a room by himself he assumed the ones with multiples were purchased by the same person.

 

Eggsy sat himself down on the bed that was in the middle of the room, raised up two steps from the base of the room to make it as easy to be seen from the viewing window as possible. He had avoided being in any of the private rooms before the auction night, and now he was thankful he had chosen to avoid them.

 

The room gave him the creeps, and not just because he knew what awful things happened to people within them from the data that Merlin and Harry had shared with him. Something about it just felt off, like it had never seen anything good happen in it. The dark paint didn't help and neither did the scratchiness of the fitted sheet that he was sitting on. For a club that handled obscene amounts of money per auction, Eggsy kind of expected better quality sheets at the bare minimum. He was debating on getting up and digging through the dresser when a gaggle of people talking noisily echoed down the hallway. The closer the noise got the fewer people seemed to be talking, and when Eggsy saw Merlin and Harry break off the pack of buyers to come in the room with him he let go of a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding.

 

"How are you holding up, my dear boy?" Harry asked, coming to sit on the bed with Eggsy and pull Eggsy into his body for a comforting hug.

 

"I'll be better when I'm out of here," Eggsy admitted, snuggling into Harry's nice dress shirt and enjoying the soft fabric.

 

"I know, but Merlin is very good at this. We promise that we'll make this as good for you as we can, and then we're going to take you home." Harry promised, pushing Eggsy's hair away from his face and kissing his temple.

 

"I know. We've talked this to death, but…" Eggsy trailed off and shrugged.

 

Merlin moved from where he was leaning against the door frame and climb on the bed to sit in front of Eggsy on his knees. "Lad, that collar is not just for show. We talked about this. We didn't know you were interested in us. You can take it off when we get home until you ready for it to be yours permanently, but Harry and I would very much like to include you in our lives."

 

"I know. I know we talked about this not being a one off for you two, but…" Eggsy lost his words as he let his hand come up to the collar and trail his fingers across it.

 

"You weren't expecting to see something so certain of that sentiment." Harry supplied.

 

"You thought we were lying to you. To get you through this." Merlin supplied, thankful for the few minutes they had before people started pouring in demanding a show.

 

Eggsy shrugged. "Yea, maybe a little bit."

 

Harry shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Eggsy. "We're eggs, not ham."

 

"God damn it, Harry! This is not a time be quoting TV!" Merlin huffed before he leaned in, touching his forehead to Eggsy's. "But it's a good sentiment. We're all in, as long as you are."

 

"You weren't taking the piss earlier on," Eggsy said taking a deep breath. "We're going to do this, and you're taking me to your bed and then out to dinner sometime."

 

"We're doing this," Merlin reassured before another wave of noise invaded their bubble, forcing Merlin to pull back. "But for now, we need to put on a show."

 

Eggsy gasped when Harry stood off the bed and stripped down to his pants, a pair that had been obviously picked out by Merlin for the event, a pair of women's cut boy shorts with lace around the edges and a heart positioned on one ass cheek with 'Property of Alistair' emblazoned in the heart.

 

"Are those… Bruv, are you wearing women's pants?" Eggsy asked in shock.

 

"Harry loves women's under things on occasion. I figured I might indulge him this evening." Merlin said, and even Eggsy could ignore the twinkle in Merlin's eye, making it very clear that it wasn't just Harry's enjoyment over the women's underthings.

 

Eggsy swallowed and nodded as if Merlin had asked a question. Then Harry was crawling back up onto the bed with Eggsy, and leaning into him.

 

"Alistair is rather fond of watching the warm up," Harry whispered as he moved around the bed to be able to kneel behind Eggsy and pull the younger man back towards him.

 

Eggsy exhaled hard at the sudden movement and couldn't hold back the gasp if he wanted to when Harry's mouth attached itself to Eggsy's pulse point on his neck, casually sucking at it and laving his tongue over the skin.

 

"Very good, Pet," Merlin called from where he had moved back to the doorway while Harry had stripped and Eggsy was distracted. "Get my new boy all warmed up for me."

 

Eggsy whined, listening to Merlin talk like that was doing things to him. The shorts the club had forced him into did nothing to contain his cock which had gone from slightly interested to holy fuck, let me cut diamonds in the span of Merlin's sentences.

 

"Oh, is my new boy getting greedy. What do greedy boys get, Pet?" Merlin asked, but he remained casually leaning against the door frame as a small crowd gathered by the window to watch them.

 

"Greedy boys get spanked." Harry husked into Eggsy's ear when he pulled away from the darkening mark that was blooming on Eggsy's pale skin. Harry took the time to nuzzle closer to Eggsy's ear and hide his mouth from the window. "Don't pay attention to the audience. Focus on Alistair and me."

 

"Okay," Eggsy responded, letting it look like he was just gasping when he uttered the word out.

 

Merlin finally pushed off the wall and stalked over to the bed. Logically Eggsy knew that Merlin wasn't really any weaker than any of the knights, but logically knowing something and feeling it physically were two totally different things. Merlin closed the distance to the bed and his hands were around Eggsy's waist, pulling him towards the edge of the bed.

 

"Fuck!" Eggsy yelled, his head finding a landing in the spot he had just been in, looking up at Harry.

 

"Mouthy, and such improper language. I think ye've earned yourself a few extra spanks." Merlin said, sliding his fingers into the elastic of the shorts and pulling them down and off Eggsy's body in one fluid motion. Eggsy's legs dropped back against the side of the bed as his cock slapped against his stomach, leaving a slight pool of pre-cum glistening from the fluorescent light.

 

Eggsy gasped when Merlin grasped his ankles and pulled his legs up so that just his ass was hanging off the side of the bed. Harry quickly fell into his role for the whole thing and took Eggsy's ankles in his hands and put his knees on either side of Eggsy's head, which placed his clothed cock right over Eggsy's face.

 

"What do you think, Pet, will ten break in our new boy?" Merlin asked, pulling his sensible sweater over his head in a smooth movement that Eggsy could just barely watch around his legs.

 

"I don't know, Sir. Maybe fifteen would do the job." Harry offered up, and Eggsy drew in a deep breath even though they had discussed the number of spanks before and settled on fifteen as a trio.

 

Merlin leaned over Eggsy's legs to capture Harry's lips in a messy kiss, rubbing his own impressive bulge against Eggsy's naked ass. The sound of their wet kiss had Eggsy whining again and trying his hardest to wiggle his ass against the smooth fabric of Merlin's trousers.

 

"So greedy." Merlin husked out breaking away from Harry. "I think ye need that arse of yours warmed and then ye are going to service my pet and me, but ye don't get to orgasm."

 

Eggsy sucked in a breath again. It was still within what they talked about, Merlin and Harry were going to finish as fast as possible, but the threat of having a cock in his ass without the ability to cum almost scared him.

 

Merlin leaned back, removing the soft drag of his trousers against Eggsy's ass and rolled his neck and shoulders. "Fifteen boyo, ye'll count them," Merlin said before setting into the first five that would be warm up, only slightly stronger than a love tap.

 

Eggsy counted out the first five with ease, but the sixth one Eggsy shrieked when Merlin's hand came down hard on his ass and cupped it there before pulling away.

 

"I didn't hear a count, boyo," Merlin said after a moment where Eggsy was just panting.

 

"Six!" Eggsy shouted, and pressed his forehead into Harry's thigh.

 

"Good boy.  Nine more to go." Merlin reminded him, before starting again.

 

By ten Eggsy was considering biting into Harry's thigh just to have something to bite onto. After the last one, Eggsy was sobbing. He knew this position was going to make the spanking more painful but it was more appealing for a show, so they had settled on it, but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to take it all back.

 

"Look at how pretty he cries, Pet. I bet he would be prettier with yer cock in his mouth." Merlin commanded and took Eggsy's ankles from Harry's hands so that Harry could remove the boy shorts. Merlin slowly lowered Eggsy's legs, which caused his now bright red ass to drag against the cheap sheets.

 

"Ow! Fuck!" Eggsy screamed, the tender flesh was screaming against the rough synthetic fabric and Eggsy wanted nothing more than to curl up and sob into Harry's stomach.

 

Merlin leaned down and grasped Eggsy's face in what looked like a very harsh grip and hid his mouth on the other side of Eggsy's head. "I know, lad. I promise, we're going to get this done and take ye home and rub arnica into yer tender ass and it will all be fine. Just hang on a little while longer."

 

When Merlin straightened back up he had made his face look vicious, like he was angry at Eggsy's outburst, when it couldn't be further from the truth. He watched Harry climb back onto the bed and get comfortable before he moved away to finish divesting himself of the clothing he had left on while he spanked Eggsy.

 

"Be a good boy and take care of my Pet's aching cock," Merlin mentioned off-handedly while he pulled his own trousers and pants off and went to find the lube that he had been assured would be in one of the drawers.

 

Eggsy reached out and put Harry in a position that he would be easy for him to suck his cock, urging him forward a bit from where Harry had been kneeling over his chest. Harry followed the pressure that Eggsy put on his ass until his cock was just ghosting over Eggsy's lips.

 

"I don't hear sucking," Merlin called from where he was still digging for a lube he found suitable for the event.

 

"Sorry, Sir." Eggsy apologized. Tears were still rolling down the side of his face when he pulled Harry's hips forward so that he could swallow as much Harry's cock as possible. And while Eggsy was slightly disappointed that Harry didn't have an overly large cock, he was also thankful in this particular instance.

 

"Christ!" Harry couldn't have kept the exclamation back if he wanted to once Eggsy really put his mind towards working his cock over.

 

"Is he doing a good job, Pet?" Merlin asked, having finally walked away from the drawer with a bottle of lube in hand.

 

"Such a good job," Harry responded, leaning back a bit to capture Merlin's lips and pulling his cock out of Eggsy's mouth just a bit.

 

Eggsy wasn't having any of that, he had a job to do and never in his tenure at Kingsman had he done something half-assed, so he pulled Harry's hips back towards him so that he could go back to running his tongue along as much of the vein in Harry's cock as possible while doing his best impression of a Hoover.

 

Merlin hummed, looking down over Harry's shoulder. "My, he really is hungry for cock isn't he," Merlin growled in Harry's ear.

 

"So hungry for it, Sir." Harry gasped back. "Maybe you should give him something else to focus on beyond my cock?"

 

"Excellent idea, Pet," Merlin said, his voice rumbled like the early rolls of thunder before he kissed his way down Harry's neck and retreated to the floor to stand between Eggsy's legs. "Legs up, boyo," Merlin commanded, helping Eggsy put his legs where he wanted them.

 

The new position gave Merlin easy access to Eggsy's hole, and he took advantage of it. He quickly slicked up his middle finger and dragged it over the quivering muscle, rubbing gently but not pressing hard enough to penetrate. Over and over almost teasingly, Merlin rubbed, trying his best to put Eggsy at ease before he started actually prepping him.

 

Eggsy, of course, had other ideas. "Come on bruv, I'm not some virgin you have to deflower, yea?"

 

Merlin reached out and smacked the hell out of Eggsy's hip before Eggsy could even process that he had opened his mouth to be his cocky self. Eggsy yelped and his face screwed up at the lube that was now on his hip, dripping down slowly.

 

"Mouthy boys get nothing," Merlin growled. "Yer lucky I'm very much looking forward to sliding my thick cock into that tight, _virginal_ , heat of yours." Then his fingers were back on Eggsy, pushing his middle finger into Eggsy slowly and starting the antagonizing effort of stretching Eggsy out to take Merlin's cock.

 

Between sucking Harry and being stretched by Merlin, Eggsy's head was gone. He was floating in that wonderful place where everything was fantastic, even though his eyes were watering like he was crying from sucking at Harry's cock like it was his lifeline, and he was feeling the slight burn that happened when Merlin rushed a little too much trying to stretch him out.

 

Then Merlin was sliding into Eggsy with a groan of appreciation that shook Eggsy to his core. "Feck, lad, yer goin' to be the death of me," Merlin growled out before starting to move slowly.

 

Eggsy moaned around Harry's cock, doing his best to keep up his blow job, but the feeling of Merlin sinking into him coupled with the words that Eggsy knew were a true representation of how Merlin felt in that moment, he couldn't help but vocalize his own enjoyment. Harry reached down and gripped Eggsy's hair, helping him choke on Harry's cock.

 

"Close. I'm close, Sir." Harry groaned out, as his hips made little, aborted movements, wanting nothing more than to shove his cock into the tight warmth of Eggsy's throat and empty himself.

 

"Cum," Merlin growled close to Harry's ear as he reached up and pinched Harry's nipples, never letting his lazy pace of fucking Eggsy let up.

 

"Oh fuck!" Harry wailed, falling back against Eggsy's knees and Merlin's chest. "Thank you, Sir." He managed after a moment of being able to nuzzle into Merlin's neck.

 

"Of course my good Pet, now roll off so I can teach this boy a lesson," Merlin growled before he planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips and helped him roll off to the side and watch the end of the show.

 

Eggsy wailed when Merlin pulled out, almost completely before he slammed back into Eggsy with all the force he could muster, nailing Eggsy's prostate in a continuous slide of his cock. Merlin had set a brutal pace, racing towards his climax as quickly as possible to end this bought of exhibitionism that he was not very fond of participating in.

 

"Remember yer not to cum." Merlin reminded Eggsy as his own orgasm started creeping up his spine in a flash fire of pleasure.

 

"Yes… Sir." Eggsy said between gasps of air, each thrust of Merlin's cock deep into him knocked any air in his lungs out. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold off, but Harry was always perceptive and reached out from where he was laying beside Eggsy and made a tight grasp at the base of Eggsy's cock, staving off the orgasm.

 

"Fecking hell, going to fill ye up till yer spilling over with my seed." Merlin ground out before he made his last few thrusts, stilling when he was as deep into Eggsy as he could get.

 

Eggsy would later tell anyone that would listen that watching Merlin cum while buried in him as deep as possible was a holy experience. It was like seeing Merlin for the first time as he truly was, not just the mythical wizard that kept them all alive.

 

In the moment, however, Eggsy was shocked out of the blissful high he was riding, despite having not cum, by the sound of the audience he had completely forgotten about, clapping.

 

Merlin took that moment to look at them with the fiercest face Eggsy had ever seen him poses. "Shows over, get the feck out."

 

Eggsy would have laughed at the way they all ran to get as far away from Merlin as possible if he hadn't been on the verge of crying.

 

"Shh, lad. I've got ye." Merlin promised as he pulled out and watched the backflow of cum spill out of Eggsy and onto the floor. "We're goin' take you home now, and take good care of ye."

 

* * *

 

Eggsy stretched out on the bed with a content smile on his face. After the ride home, Merlin and Harry had indeed taken very good care of him and they had curled up together to sleep, and Eggsy hadn't slept that well in a very long time. He was still rolling around in the bed, enjoying the lingering smell of Harry and Merlin on the sheets when the two men reappeared with the only other smell in the world that Eggsy might get hard for. Coffee.

 

"I convinced Alistair that you deserved breakfast in bed after last night," Harry said as he sat down and took the try from Merlin.

 

"Oi, the two of ya are going to be all dotey today?" Eggsy asked while he moved to sit in the middle of the bed.

 

"We are," Merlin confirmed as he sat on the other side of Eggsy and helped wedge the leg of the tray between their bodies so that Eggsy could eat breakfast. "I don't like being cruel to my subs and then having to relocate them to tell them how much I care about them."

 

"So you do this for real? Like, I mean I know you and 'Arry are a thing. But the collaring thing, that was legit." Eggsy asked after a bite of fry up.

 

"Yes. Like I told you in that room, lad, that collar is yers when yer ready for it." Merlin had begun to reach up to take the collar off when Eggsy smacked his hand away.

 

"No. Leave it." He said with a grin. "I think I'm goin' to live up to my name and be eggs on this."

 

"Well, okay then," Merlin said with a bit of a smirk as he leaned back into the pillows and reached for the remote for the TV to turn on the news.

 

_"This morning a group of individuals were arrested thanks to an anonymous tip that a club that played host to those involved some alternative lifestyle choices was operating as a front for human trafficking in downtown London. With the arrest of these individuals, a significant amount of missing persons cases are now expected to be closed as those arrested make deals with the police. In other news…"_

 

Eggsy grinned and leaned into Harry, who quickly wrapped an arm around the smaller man. "I think last night was well worth it."


End file.
